1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device including a memory cell array that includes dynamic memory cells and a sense amplifier of the semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional memory cell arrays may include dynamic memory cells that use floating body transistors. Efforts are ongoing to achieve high-speed operation and excellent data retention characteristics in a conventional memory cell array by using a bipolar junction transistor operation of the floating body transistors.
In the dynamic memory cells that use floating body transistors, majority carriers that are accumulated in the floating body of each dynamic memory cell are removed after a period of time has elapsed. In order to maintain data stored in the dynamic memory cells, a refresh operation must be performed on the dynamic memory cells. In addition, a restore operation is performed after a read operation.